


破茧

by Just_FantaSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kind of HE, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_FantaSea/pseuds/Just_FantaSea
Summary: 欧比旺知道雷科·哈丁的任务深深地伤害了安纳金，他希望性爱可以和往常一样解决他们的问题，但是他知道这次不能。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	破茧

**Author's Note:**

> 突发想到的脑洞，有时间就写了。这个故事只有他们俩，没有帕德美也没有孩子，个人感觉是he哈哈哈，总之希望大家喜欢！

欧比旺知道安纳金非常、非常生气。

他感觉到安纳金猛烈的痛苦、怨恨和难过流过他们的原力纽带，像是黑色的、冰冷的液体注入血管，缓缓渗透他的四肢百骸。原力那端扭曲的震荡让欧比旺战栗，让他想要逃离，想要尖叫，想要迷失其中。

他利用了他。他利用了他的关心，他的信任，他的爱。他想象那双蓝眼睛看向他时带着刺痛的、愤恨的怀疑，他知道自己亲手把其中最珍贵的信任带走。他想象他冲向自己抓住自己的肩膀大声质问，声音尖锐沙哑，而他哑口无言。

他想向安纳金忏悔，跪在他身前恳求他的原谅，告诉他他多么的后悔。他希望安纳金和他大吵一架，希望他伤害他，这样才能减轻令人窒息的内疚。

可是什么都没有发生。安纳金静静的坐在他们的床上，留给他一个凝滞的、没有气息的背影。

一瞬间恐慌攀上欧比旺的脊椎，他发现自己四肢冰冷、头脑眩晕，好像在孤身坠入霍斯的冰窟。

安纳金？他艰难地将声音挤出喉咙，急切地否认自己荒谬的幻想。

他缓缓回过头，眼里骇人的血丝让欧比旺退缩。

这不是安纳金。这不是他的安纳金。

他慌张地向前捧起他的脸，一遍又一遍喊着他的名字，声音刺耳破碎。

安纳金我——

算了吧欧比旺，何必呢，你根本不在乎。

年轻人摆摆手，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，眼里闪动着嘲讽。

欧比旺的胃部痛苦地缩成一团，他张嘴想大喊我在乎，但是他知道没有用。再多语言上的承诺也无法填补自己留下的伤口，他怀疑自己是不是永远都无法弥补。这个想法让他无法呼吸。

安纳金的眼睛在昏暗中闪烁，欧比旺需要感受安纳金，而他正在失去他。于是他低头咬上安纳金的嘴唇，用力地吮吸着，殷切地舔舐着，直到安纳金终于开始迎合。他对着这双嘴吹气，抵着它们说操我，安纳金，操我。

当安纳金把他抵上墙壁时他的四肢自然地缠上熟悉的躯体，他的嘴唇饥渴的贴着安纳金的，安纳金一言不发，只是狠狠地吻他，好像要吸出他的生命。

他们总是这样。欧比旺不记得他们什么时候开始做爱的。也许是在营地的帐篷里被肾上激素冲昏了头脑，也许是在科洛桑的酒吧里喝的酩酊大醉，也许只是在某一个荷尔蒙失控的夜晚。他不知道他们之间是什么，他们睡在一张床上，他们在战场上照看对方，他们离不开彼此，但他们不是爱人。爱对他们来说太昂贵了，爱是禁忌，在圣殿中是在战场上也是。

他们有时候吵架。有时候是安纳金做错了，有时候是欧比旺做错了，有时候他们都做错了有时候都没有，他们从来不因此责难彼此，因为他们没有时间除了假装相爱，或者假装不爱。他们做爱，拥抱着彼此入睡，第二天目送对方走上不同的战舰飞向不同的星球，一切都恢复原样。

有时侯欧比旺会在洗澡时数着身上安纳金留下的痕迹，抚摸它们回想是安纳金的牙齿还是手指留下的，算着它们什么时候会消失，而他们什么时候会重聚。

安纳金的头埋在他的颈窝，湿热的舌头舔着他身上血和硝烟的味道，右手滑进他的短裤，用力揉捏着他的臀肉。

欧比旺扭动着，他需要这个，他需要安纳金全部的热情。

安纳金褪去了他的全部衣物，用原力把他钉在墙上让他无法动弹。他俯下身握住他的脚腕啃咬，舌苔划过线条完美的小腿向上，抬头灼灼盯着欧比旺，将他的全身舔遍。安纳金的舔吻细致又漫长，凶狠又虔诚，带着毁灭的力度勾勒他的肌肉，像是在用嘴唇铭记每一处收缩和颤栗。欧比旺看着他从身下逼近，他是手无寸铁的猎物，是被仰仗的肉体。安纳金看着他就好像看着一位背叛了他的神灵，怨恨他的残忍又无法离开他，想要摧毁他又会用尽全力保护他、珍视他，祈祷他再也不会离开自己身边。

欧比旺闭上眼睛，他受不了这个，安纳金看他的眼神是刀挖出他的心脏狠狠碾碎。他想告诉他我不是你的神灵，我是罪人，没有你的宽恕我会被我的罪恶压垮，我的梦里将永远是一片火海。

安纳金放开了他，在他坠向地面时稳稳接住了他。

安纳金抵着墙壁操了进去。没有润滑，他的阴茎在疼痛中兴奋地勃起，他的大腿紧紧夹着安纳金的腰，感受他的手覆上自己的腿跟掐住，重重地将阴茎顶入自己的屁股。

对，就是这样。他攥紧了深褐色的卷发，撑着安纳金的肩膀迎合着。伤害我，安纳金，拥有我。

安纳金操他的方式像野兽，凶狠，快速，毫无规律。他紧闭着嘴，十指陷进欧比旺的腰窝几乎留下瘀伤，抬头看着他在他的阴茎上毫无防备，毫无保留。有一瞬间他以为欧比旺没有背叛他，他是这么脆弱，这么美丽，诱惑他相信他永远都不会离开他。

但是他不会再这么轻易被欺骗了。他闭上眼再睁开，阴茎狠狠捣入他的身体，比之前任何一次性爱都更激烈，更深，好像要捣进他的内脏窥探他的世界。

他几乎就要恨他了，但是他做不到。

欧比旺仰起头靠着墙壁喘息，摆动着臀部直到他的神经麻痹不再疼痛。他卸了力气，任由安纳金抓着他的屁股顶弄，终于涌上的快感让他喘不过气地颤抖。他的头脑开始放空，痛苦、内疚离他远去，他的世界只剩下屁股里律动的阴茎和安纳金熟悉的气味。

他听着安纳金粗重的鼻息，他们之间的性爱大多是安静的，是秘密的、羞耻的、绵长的，他们抑制着呻吟做爱，从黄昏做到夜晚，好像这样就可以藏匿心底不断涌上的爱意。偶尔在陌生的空旷的星球上他们敢于大声做爱，他记得一次他们露宿在一个忘了名字的无人星球上，他们在蓝天下草地上大肆交合，在鸟鸣水流的掩盖下放声呻吟，风簌簌地吹过一人高的草丛，吹散了他们喧嚣中洋溢的爱语。

那些不知是对对方还是对自己说的爱最终迷失在风中，留在了那个空旷星球，像是一场梦。

身下轻微的颤动驱赶了欧比旺的回忆。他低下头，看到眼泪从安纳金的眼角流下。他的眼睛发红，他抱起欧比旺把他压进他们的床，一边狠狠撞击一边流泪。

欧比旺抬手抹掉他的泪，只感觉更加汹涌的泪水顺着他的指尖流下滚进肩窝，他张开嘴却感觉喉咙发紧，他的泪水滴进了他的嘴巴，咸而苦涩。

安纳金一手紧紧抓住覆在他脸颊的手，一手揽着他，身下的动作和泪水一样猛烈。

**你爱我吗？欧比旺，你爱我吗？你爱我吗？你爱我吗？**

身上的人突然崩溃一般大声问他，他的手抓得欧比旺的肩膀生疼，心碎、恐惧、乞求从原力纽带溢出，滚烫的泪水滴在欧比旺的胸膛上，烙印着他的心脏。安纳金死死盯着他，好像害怕欧比旺会再次残忍地背叛他。

**安纳金，安尼，我怎么会不爱你……**

欧比旺慌乱的擦着阿纳金止不住的眼泪，心脏因为安纳金的质疑而刺痛，这比他想象的更加痛苦，像是把他火热跳动的心脏埋葬在雪原，窒息了他所有深沉压抑的爱。

安纳金的眼睛依然在自己的眼睛里搜索，他承受着他的目光是在承受最残忍的酷刑。无尽的爱语几乎就要滑出他的嘴边，他想告诉他他有多么地爱他，但是他无法说出口，不敢说出口，不知道怎么说出口。就在他快要坚持不下去时，安纳金终于移开了目光，欧比旺看不清他的眼睛。他颤抖地呼气，才发觉自己的眼泪已划过耳际，濡湿了身下的枕头。

安纳金最终射进了他的身体，紧紧抱着他，直到他们的身体不再颤抖。

* * *

我恨你——

我爱你——

黄色的瞳孔燃烧着冰冷的火焰，焰心倒映着欧比旺的影子。

你爱我，欧比旺，你说你爱我但你真的爱吗？你假装你死了，利用我的爱去满足你宝贵的武士团。你也许爱我，但是你爱你的武士团更多。

安纳金的喉咙在灼烧中发出嘶嘶的声音，他发出一声粗粝的笑声，五官因疼痛扭成一团。

欧比旺的头脑一片黑色的空白。他怎么不是他最爱的人？他无法杀死他的安纳金，即使尤达大师命令他这么做，即使他杀死了成千上万无辜的人。他看向安纳金的时候，他看到了那个曾经问他是否爱他的大男孩。他从来不该用性爱代替承认爱和依恋，他在那时就该一遍一遍告诉他他爱他，直到他从那双蓝眼睛里找回信任。

他的心脏效忠于安纳金·天行者，他的心脏叫嚣着救他、原谅他、爱他。但是他不能。

他要被撕裂了。

他看着安纳金，在那冰冷的仇恨的最深处，他看到了乞求。他的心一阵抽痛，他知道安纳金无法离开他，正如他永远爱他需要他。

他向前来到安纳金身边，坚定地吻上他的唇。他感觉安纳金的身体僵住了，火焰从四面八方裹住自己像蚂蚁啃噬着皮肉，但是他没有退缩，他捧住安纳金的脸舔着他焦裂的、褪色的嘴唇，贴着他的耳边反复说 **我爱你。** 他听见皮肉烧焦的声音闻到令人反胃的味道，他跪下来让膝盖接触焦黑的土地，在那一刻他让自己完完全全成为安纳金的。他抓住安纳金血肉模糊的手放在自己的胸膛，感受胸前传来令人麻木的炙热。

他抱起安纳金让他坐在自己身上，用力地将他按进自己的怀抱，怀里的人剧烈的抖动着，而他没有停止告诉他他爱他。

在穆斯塔法裹着火星的风中，他们听到了那时飘散在风中的爱语。

安纳金抬起头难以置信地看着他，泪水从他的蓝眼睛溢出，还未走出眼眶就被蒸发殆尽。欧比旺吻着这双眼睛，感觉自己的嘴唇逐渐失去知觉，麻木弥漫至全身。

对不起——

安纳金对他做着口型，欧比旺轻轻摇头对他挪动双唇，对不起的是我。

我原谅你。

他们在原力中对对方说，耗尽了所有力气。安纳金终于闭上眼睛靠在他胸口，一时间只剩下他们微弱的呼吸声伴随着火焰安静地燃烧。

欧比旺想，也许我们死后会回归原力，在那里我们可以称彼此为爱人，我们可以给予对方所有的承诺和陪伴。

在火焰中他们不分彼此，欧比旺紧紧抱着他，直到他们的身体不再颤抖。


End file.
